


【泉岚】夜巷蔷薇 03

by Soooa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soooa/pseuds/Soooa
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 3





	【泉岚】夜巷蔷薇 03

-ooc警告

在酒吧里喝了几杯度数适中的酒，濑名泉才让调酒师带自己进去。

能感觉到脸上热热的，头有点晕，但是又有点亢奋。还好，他还能控制得住自己。

好久没有在执行任务之前喝酒了吧，除去任务中的必要不算，可能上一次是还是第一次出任务的时候？印象已经有点模糊了，只记得那时的自己还不太能喝很苦的酒，要混了果汁和水才能勉强喝下去。现在已经什么味道都能接受了，但还是配了果汁；前调带着新鲜浆果的酸甜，随后是浓烈的酒精直接刺入喉咙，温润带着火辣一下子全部倒进腹中。濑名泉说不上来这是什么感觉，他的手心在出汗。

酒精放大人的情绪，这点他再清楚不过了。

推开门，他觉得今天的灯很暗。鸣上岚照常迎了上来。

脸与脸贴得那么近，唇与唇之间只隔毫厘，能清晰地感受到对面人身上的气息。

“喝酒了？”鸣上岚望着濑名泉有些发红的脸。

“抽烟了？”濑名泉没有回答。

“几口而已，死人口袋里的，好烟浪费了怪可惜的。”鸣上岚低下头，眼睛不再和濑名泉进行对视。他开始给濑名泉解扣子，动作比濑名泉自己还熟悉。

拿枪这么多年了，濑名泉早就觉得自己应该没有良心这种东西了；他杀人，他放火，他走私，他几乎什么都干过。可是面对眼前这个青年，他总是不忍的。他知道在这个社会不能光看皮相，鸣上岚是狡猾的，这点听过他名字的人都知道，但他总觉得这是他故意要展现在皮相上的东西。

他能做到的，就是在鸣上岚这里交换到最后一条信息然后开枪，他早就摸透了这个地方的构造，他有本事从这里逃出去的。金色蔷薇这个名头虽然好听，可是也不是唯一一朵。只要有心培育，粉色蔷薇，绀色蔷薇都不是没有可能。

花只是供人取乐欣赏的工具罢了，败了可以再栽。

濑名泉突然意识到自己除了鸣上岚的名字之外几乎什么都不知道，他多大？他喜欢什么？他平时除了交换情报信息都在做什么？他……到底有没有和别的男人或者女人提过这个条件？

濑名泉以为自己已经和他足够近了，没有隔着衣料的胸膛相贴，原来还是感受不到心跳声吗？

是啊，右胸膛贴着左胸膛，距离还是太远了。

他一发力抓住了鸣上岚往下伸的手：“鸣，我有话和你……”

“泉酱真是扰人兴致呢，等做完再说不行吗？你要的情报人家都会给你的啦，之后再开枪也不迟。”鸣上岚挣开濑名泉的手继续着动作。

“不是，我……”濑名泉心里一惊，一面诧异于鸣上岚已经知道了这个消息，一面诧异于他知道了这个消息还没有逃离。他想解释他不是真正想杀了他的，可他终究是慌了。

“要是真没这个心思，带枪来做什么？”鸣上岚轻笑着敲敲濑名泉腰间的手枪，“泉酱不要再狡辩啦～人家不会叫的，会给你保证足够的时间出逃哦。”

濑名泉突然想到前辈和他说“太过聪明的人是没有好下场的，”他终于感受到了，被这种聪明自捅一刀的痛苦。现实太过残酷，他们两个人都看得太清楚。

鸣上岚突然把濑名泉往身前一拉，倒在沙发上，对着他说：“来吧。”

酒精不止放大情，也放大了欲。濑名泉看到鸣上岚的眼睛时，他就无法再仔细思考了，酒精在他的脑子里升腾爆炸，敲开了濑名泉的本我，他啃咬着鸣上岚的脖子，用力到鸣上岚忍不住哼出声来。

濑名泉一点点往下，看似温柔绅士却暴戾到了骨子里。他听不见鸣上岚带着哭腔的沙哑的声音了，他只有恨，只有无力，把一切悲哀都放进了身体里，现在施加到另一具身体上。身下传来痛苦和快感交织的声音，像是鼓励着他继续下去。

这种感情是什么呢？濑名泉的自我在问自己。他也见过很多孩子，是能称之为孩子的十二三岁的孩子，他们是纯洁的，无知的，他也没有一丝的疼爱；他也见过很多少年，和鸣上岚年纪相仿的十七八岁，他们是活泼的，阳光的，他也没有想要吻上去的冲动。

吻，对了，吻。

迷迷糊糊的看不太清周围，不知道是灯光的问题还是酒精的问题，近距离能看到鸣上岚的脸。他面色潮红，红润的嘴唇里是轻微的破碎的吐息，还是和濑名泉初见他时一样，高贵，美丽。他好像突然能理解那个童话故事中的小王子了。小王子深爱着他的那朵玫玫瑰，那么他能不能爱上这朵蔷薇？

身下的动作越来越激烈，他凑上前去，嘴唇接触到那两片唇瓣，很软。紧接着是粗暴的深入，酒味和烟味，两种极具冲击力的味道在两人口腔里横冲直撞，刺激味蕾的瞬间更加挑起了欲望。这个吻很突然也很长。起初鸣上岚还没反应过来，却也没有拒绝，他开始配合濑名泉的亲吻，激烈的，忘我的，仿佛真的爱得热烈。

第三种味道滑进了嘴里，是液体，咸咸的。分不清是汗水还是泪水，濑名泉腾出一只手抚上鸣上岚的脸，已经潮得不成样子了，他能摸到细细密密的汗珠，还有不停掉在手掌心里的大颗大颗的水滴。

鸣上岚脆弱的一面并没有让濑名泉慢下来哪怕那么一点点，反而像是激起了他的兴致一般，他用力的填满了那个地方，再次用力地咬上鸣上岚的唇。

性爱仿佛是醒酒药一般，濑名泉觉得自己的理智稍微回笼了。待到汗稍微消了一些，他微微坐起，看着他刚刚和鸣上岚一起“创作”的艺术品——散乱的衣物和零星的白浊，剧烈运动中从鸣上岚夹克口袋里掉出来的被碾压的不成形状的烟盒，还有掉在地毯上的孤零零的沙发靠枕。像极了Tracey Emin的那个被称为艺术品的床，凌乱脏污不堪。

“泉，动手吧。”鸣上岚的声音把濑名泉从胡思乱想中拉回。

“鸣，我……”

“开枪吧，一条烂命换你这么多个晚上，我不亏。”

鸣上岚声音有些颤抖，他是在怕吗？还是有别的情绪在里面？他好像是有些怕的，年轻的孩子还没做好拥抱死神的准备；他好像又不是在怕死，他抓到濑名泉的枪，却又用力地塞到濑名泉手上，力气大得惊人。

他使了十足的力气让濑名泉握住枪，直指他的胸膛，顶在那一点殷红上，带上了点暴力又色情的味道。

冰冷的枪口让鸣上岚微微一颤，却把腰挺的更直了，枪口好像要直接进入他的身体。鸣上岚死死盯着濑名泉，昔日紫罗兰色的泉水冷到了眼底。濑名泉从来没有在鸣上岚身上看到过这么外露的情感，他看到了无奈，看到了挣扎，看到了恨。

当然最多的还是渴望，他看出了鸣上岚对于那枚即将射入他胸口的子弹的渴望。

濑名泉没有扣动扳机，鸣上岚想去扳动濑名泉的手指，动作在濑名泉突然俯身的一瞬间停滞。

“为什么要我杀了你？”

“你不是想要杀了我吗？正好人家让泉的任务好完成一点。”鸣上岚带着些嘲讽的语气。

“我不想杀了你。”濑名泉死死盯住那双情绪波动巨大的眼睛，它们已经藏不住任何东西了。

“呵。”鸣上岚嗤笑出声，“那你想干什么？是把人家当成了红灯区出来卖的，有欲望了就来发泄一下？失去一个床伴还是挺可惜的是吗？”

“不，你还年轻，你不必这样做。”趁着鸣上岚注意力有些分散，濑名泉偷偷的想把枪收回来，“你只是这个混乱的权势争夺的牺牲品罢了，你什么都不知道。”

“我不知道？我什么都不知道？！”

鸣上岚的声音倏地一下拔高了，他颤抖着，不管是声音还是身体。这朵蔷薇终于把刺全部暴露出来了，刺上是惊心动魄的血迹，只不过是他自己的血。

“你以为什么都不知道在这种地方管用吗？濑名泉，你也知道的吧？跌进了这滩烂泥里，就算是被人陷害着摁进来的，也已经沾上了腐臭味。自以为与所有事无关，自己最无辜的说辞只能在外面的光明世界管用。这种把自己放在弱小处求同情的牌，只能对他们的老师管用，只能对他们的父母管用，只能对那些警察管用。对我？对这些沾上了脏污的人？喷香水都盖不住的。”

到最后，鸣上岚几乎是在嘶吼着了，鼻涕一把泪一把的，倒是像个和人起了争执的固执少年。他知道不该冲着濑名泉暴露这些情绪的，不管是出于礼节上还是利益上。可是濑名泉一直都是这样望着他，仿佛……仿佛他的一切任性他都会接受一般。

他是觉得自己很脏，蔷薇再怎么美，都是从泥土里钻出来的，那些尘土是怎么都抖不掉的。鸣上岚不止一次想过合上眼睛，十多年的这折磨对他而言已经够了。就在濑名泉来找他的前一分钟，他把玩着和上一个客人交换而来的一瓶毒药，金色的，鲜艳的警告。

那时鸣上岚有了点小小的恶趣味，他也想像个叛逆期的孩子一样，来一场恶作剧，就在自己成年前的那一个晚上，让自己不懂事一回。蔷薇的死，应该是一出很好的滑稽喜剧。

不知道下一个客人进来时看到自己的尸体会怎么想呢？鸣上岚想着有竟点开心。他把小瓶放在桌下低头玩着，期盼来世转生个好人家。

然后，镶嵌着厚厚彩绘玻璃的门被推开了，那个只在各种情报中出现过名字的男人，鸣上岚很快就匹配上了名字。

两个人都饶有兴趣地盯着彼此，鸣上岚觉得有点好玩。

他是不是会带给自己一些有趣的故事呢？

于是他大胆地提出了这个条件，在不懂事的年龄做成了另一件极其叛逆的事情。

濑名泉放下了枪，他从散落在一边的西装口袋里摸出来纸巾，给鸣上岚擦眼泪鼻涕。他眼里的东西，鸣上岚看懂了。

“泉酱，你说，蔷薇离了土还能活吗？”

“你听过小王子吗？”濑名泉理着鸣上岚的头发，看着鸣上岚有些不解的眼神笑了，“但那是一朵玫瑰不是蔷薇，但是那个小王子很爱很爱她，他们一起生活在一个很小很小的星球上。”

“是吗？”鸣上岚笑了，他又恢复成了以前那个镇定自如的样子。

“是的，但是很幸福很幸福。”濑名泉说了很多话，听起来很幼稚的哄小孩的话，仿佛用尽了他前半生的所有耐心。

“泉酱也会讲童话故事呢，”鸣上岚又一次张开了双臂，“人家很喜欢哦。”

“那么泉酱，开枪吧。”

“……好。”

“砰”的一声枪响，外面的酒吧人生嘈杂，没有人能听得到。也没有人能预料到这个昏暗的包间里会发生什么。人们在欢笑着享乐，没有人想去理会这深深夜巷里的苦。

下一位客人进门，看见凌乱的房间和溅起的血迹，地毯上还洒着一篇金黄色的液体以及破碎的玻璃瓶。空气中弥漫着令人作呕的化学品的味道。

那人一下瘫软在地上，几乎是手脚并用地冲出门去呼救，像疯子一样吸引了其他人的注意。

一扇一扇的包厢门被封上，藏着违禁药品的酒瓶被砸碎，深藏于夜巷的这个酒吧被拉上了封锁线。

绰号“银发死神”的的男人和号称“金色蔷薇”的青年怎么也找不到，线索几乎等于没有。虽然警方没有调查出血液是属于谁的，但是混那一边的人都默认是鸣上岚的，毕竟他几乎一辈子待在这里，外面的世界不可能有他的痕迹。

然而有一件事是不约而同的，就是哪一边的社会都在信息爆炸的当下，别的事件很快就占据了讨论热门，比如寻找这两个人的替代品。

黑发男人穿行在大街上，大大的墨镜刚好遮住眼尾标志性的两颗痣。在陌生的领地行走是很危险的，他时刻记住不暴露自己的身份。尤其是在他不久前才被组织保释出来的情况下。他叹了口气，过了这么些日子，组织还没能找到金色蔷薇的替代者，搞得地位都有些不保。

今天天气很好，貌似是新开的商店街有很多适合年轻人消遣约会的地方，并不像是他这种混迹灰色地带的人能够涉足的地方。

这时，男人在街角的快餐店里发现了什么。

隔着落地玻璃窗能看到一个男孩，头发被黑色鸭舌帽压着，还能看到细碎的金色，被太阳镜遮住了大部分的脸上还能察觉到他的惬意；口罩吊儿郎当地挂在一边耳朵上，漫不经心地咬着可乐的吸管，莫名很抓人眼球，仿佛他天生就该是被众人瞩目一般。男人觉得这个姿势很奇怪，一瞬间觉得他不是在咬着一根吸管，而是叼着一根烟。

男孩的一举一动看起来都没有属于他年龄大冲动与张扬。他觉得那个男孩很像一个人。是谁呢？他一时间想不起来。

他还想再仔细回想一下，男孩好像注意到了身后的什么人，从座位上跳下去跑掉了，什么东西都没有留下。

既然想不起来就别去想了，有时选择忘记也不失为一件好事。他挑挑眉，离开陌生的街道。

fin.


End file.
